


Checkmate [A study drenched in blood]

by JustWannaSayThanxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ but they are characters from the Sherlock TV Show, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, But they act a bit different, Choi San as John Watson, Choi San has a blog, Mingi is their neighbour, Multi, Not Beta Read, Park Seonghwa as Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWannaSayThanxx/pseuds/JustWannaSayThanxx
Summary: “The name is Park Seonghwa and the address is 103 A Yeonnam-ro Mapo-gu district. Afternoon.”





	Checkmate [A study drenched in blood]

**Author's Note:**

> ATEEZ are now characters from the Sherlock TV show. They will act slightly different.
> 
> Instead of London, this story will take place in Seoul. 
> 
> The year is 2020.  
> 
> 
> **All of this is fictional.**

This is the personal blog of Choi San.

* * *

Posted on: 17th November 2018

Memories of meeting Park Seonghwa

**24 th October**

* * *

I´ve blacked out a few names and places because of legal reasons but, other than that, this is what happened on the night I moved in with Park Seonghwa.

When I first met Seonghwa, he told me my life story. There are so many details he could tell my from my posture, my tan and my clothes. And that´s the thing with him.

There is no reason to hide anything from him because Seonghwa sees right through everyone and everything in mere seconds. What amazes me, again and again, is how ignorant he is about some other things.

This morning, for example, he asked me who the president of South Korea was. Last week he seemed to genuinely not know that the Earth goes around the Sun. Seriously. He didn’t know. He didn’t think the Sun went around the Earth or anything. He just didn’t care. I still can´t quite believe it.

In so many ways, he is the cleverest person I´ve ever met but there are these blank spots that are almost terrifying.

I´d like to think that I have gotten used to him. Well, I might say that, but I suspect I might never get used to him. It´s just, on the very first day I met him I had no idea of what was to come. I mean, how could I?

* * *

I was looking at the flat, surprised at the state it was already in when Detective Inspector █████████ from Seoul Police department burst in. Seonghwa, of course, already knew why he was there. There’d been another death - this time, in ████████. Seonghwa asked me to join him and I went along, intrigued. In the taxi, he explained how he’d deduced everything about me the previous day - how he’d picked up on every word I said, every action, tiny little things about my clothes. It was extraordinary. I’d try to explain it here, but I don’t think I’d be able to do him justice.

If there was a way for me to explain to a stranger how his mind works I would do it in a heartbeat. Not that I will ever be capable of doing something like that. No one understands the mind of Park Seonghwa.

I was still surprised that, even being the genius he clearly is, the police would come to him for help. He said he was a ‘consulting detective’. Naturally, being the arrogant so-and-so he is, he’d had to give himself his own unique job title.

An eventful day and exiting chase after clues later, Seonghwa managed to catch her. But it was too late, the killer was dead by the time the police arrived at the scene.

And after all that? Well, me and my flatmate ordered fried chicken delivery food. I have to say, he really does know some great restaurants.

There was one other thing though. Before the killer died, she said a name. A name of someone or something that had helped her. Icarus. I’ve never heard of it and neither has Seonghwa. Of course, he loves it. He thinks he’s found himself an arch-enemy. He’s a strange child.

And since that night? It hasn’t stopped. Oh, there’s so much more I’ve got to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts are taken directly from:
> 
> The blog of Dr. John H. Watson:  
> https://johnwatsonblog-co-uk.tumblr.com/post/184774411692/a-study-in-pink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Help with grammatical mistakes is always appreciated since this is not my first language.
> 
> Maybe you want to guess who the other members will be?


End file.
